


Strange Behavior

by Mistress_Kalamity



Series: My Heart's To Blame [10]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Epilepsy, Grand Mal Seizure, M/M, Seizures, tonic clonic seizure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 00:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8689741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_Kalamity/pseuds/Mistress_Kalamity
Summary: Tom has been acting weird all day and Georg doesn’t like it.





	

Everything is too calm. Since the start of the tour, so many unforeseen setbacks rained upon them like a firestorm of bad juju that Georg had once drank in frustration. Bill lost a suitcase in Latin America; Pumba got sick before the New York show; A show had to be canceled because of some contract issues that just couldn’t be resolved. The men sit in the green room after the show, burnt out on the couch with a few stale beers strewn around the room. Bill is napping in Gustav’s shoulder while the latter rubs his arm in a comforting manner to remind the younger male that he isn’t alone and he’s safe to sleep there. He often needed comforting before falling asleep. Alex’s influence made him paranoid. He feared being alone because he is always constantly worried that something is out to get him. Georg looks over at Tom, the guitarist has the youngest daughter on his chest as both of them sleep on the couch. The brunette chuckles at the sight and snaps a quick photo for his phone’s lock screen and maybe he’d add it to his Instagram. He couldn’t really decide but he is happy that he got the photo. 

 

The bassist goes to sit next to his husband, holding his land that lays on the couch next to Tom’s thigh. Georg chuckles even more when he can fully see the position that Tom is in with their daughter. She’s got him straddled down with both of her chubby legs sprawled out over his thighs and her arms down at her sides, her face pressed up against his chest as soft snores escape her nose and mouth. The toddler really is adorable. He lays his head back against the couch and falls asleep almost immediately, only waking up when he;s tapped by Bill and told that the Meet ‘N’ Greets were about to start. The older male groans and rises to his feet. Milo had taken Sasha to the next room to keep the girls away from the fans. Don’t get me wrong, it's not that they didn’t want their kids around them, it’s just not all fangirls can handle them being in the room without asking so many weird questions. _“....omg, can I hold her?....is she potty trained?.....omg does Milo really play basketball?....Milo, you are really pretty, do you know that?....”_ all shit like that. Georg hated having a lot of people around the girls. He felt it is a little overwhelming to be around a large group of screaming girls. Sasha already hates paps and cries whenever their near no matter how far. If she can hear or see them, the tears will fall and the screams will ricochet off your walls. 

 

Tom is taking small sips from his beer and laughing at some joke he and Bill are discussing before Mike lets the girls all in. Georg runs a large hand through his short locks and blows through his lips. Something wasn’t right. Something just didn’t sit well with him. He hadn’t heard Hunter bark. Tom’s been completely coherent and functioning despite all the stress. You’d think Georg would be happy but that isn’t the case at all. You see, when dealing with an epileptic you can be happy when the seizures stop a little but still you are more concerned about when the next one is gonna happen. He fluffs Bill’s bulldog’s ears and walks to toss his bottle out, not noticing Georg watching his every move. He disappears behind a door and returns holding Sasha. “She was getting fussy with Milo. She should be fine with the fans here,” Tom smiles. Georg only shrugs his shoulders and returns to looking at some girl’s phone to look at a her picture she drew. Tom sits next to Gustav with Sasha on his lap, talking to a female fan that is engrossed completely into the little girl sitting on his lap. She asks to hold the toddler and Sasha wants to go to her, so Tom doesn’t mind handing the little girl to her. She sits peacefully on her lap and starts to play with the necklace around her neck. The female fan giggling at the little girl sitting on her lap, she’s oblivious to what’s happening around her. She doesn’t noticed that Tom has stopped smiling, laughing, everything. He’s just still. Too still. Georg places a hand on Tom’s thigh and gently rubs it. The guitarist starts sighing, chewing and messing with his lips. The brunette gets slightly closer, kissing his husband on the cheek. A silent reminder that he’s safe and that he’s not alone. Small jerks run through Tom’s body and he appears to be very confused and unaware of the world around him. His hands tremble as they fiddle with his already torn shirt. In this moment, Georg is happy that Sasha is on the fan’s lap and not Tom. It’s almost as if the world knew this was gonna happen. “Is he okay?” a girl asks.

 

“Huh? Oh yeah, he should be fine. Just a small seizure nothing too serious. If it gets convulsive, just stay over there and I got it,” Georg reassures her, putting up his hand to show her how much space she should give him just in case. She remains across from him, sitting on the couch next to Bill who is chatting animatedly with another fan but still keeping his ears open. Hunter opens his mouth to bark and Georg pets the dog to silence him and let him know he’s on top of things. He saw something was wrong before the dog could sniff it out. Not good. He took a mental note to send him back for more training. The twitches in Tom’s right arm get gradually larger, worrying Georg. Tom would not want to have a grand mal in front of the fans but right now would not be a good time to move him. He could collapse on the floor and that would be far worse than seizing on the couch. Before Georg can even make a choice, Tom’s head moves into a weird angle and he’s facing the wall behind him. “Shh, it’s okay, honey. I’m here. You’re safe.”

 

Tom’s whole body falls right into Georg as his brain misfires. The brunette lays him across his lap and scoots over so his legs are on the couch. His body gets stiff, rigid and taut. Georg pushes his loose hair from his face and his eyes shut as soon as the forced vocalizations pass Tom’s lips. He holds him on his lap safely as his limbs jerk out of his control. His body convulses violently on the couch, the fans silencing their conversations to stare at the guitarist as he succumbs to his disorder. Georg wants to tell them to stop staring. Stop making Tom feel like an alien. Like what he’s doing is some form of freak show. Those pleading words were not for Tom’s sake, he realizes but for his. He knows how much Tom hates this and he wishes silently that he could’ve moved either the girls or Tom from the room. It’s too late now. He allowed for this to be broadcasted to the fans. Sensing the tension in the room, Bill clears his throat. “My brother can’t help this. I’d appreciate it, if you guys wouldn’t stare at him. I know it’s weird to say but can we just keep talking as we were. Georg is taking care of him, please. For Tom’s sake. I don’t want him to wake up and all of you are staring at him,” Bill groans.

 

The girls and guy look at each other and then turn to the other members of the band. The fan holding Sasha hands the baby to Bill, who needed to hold his niece because this whole situation is completely unorthodox. He never imagined Tom having a seizure during a meet and greet. Tom has had plenty of absences during interviews and press conferences and such but never something of this magnitude this close to the fans. Not even when he fell off stage was he this close to the fans. “Shh, it’s okay. You’re doing real good, honey. That’s right, just ride it out. Once you’re done, you can sleep. Don’t forget to breathe,” Georg coos. It’s hard for them not to stare at the couple but they try their hardest for Bill’s sake. He basically begged them to not treat his brother strangely. To not stare at him while his body did what it wanted against his will. 

 

“Does this happen often?” A fan asks, after sitting there trying to gather up the courage to ask. Georg looks up at her and he’s honestly shocked. He had never been asked questions from the fans about Tom’s illness. Most of the time they act ignorantly. He opens his mouth to respond but can’t find the words. His mind is frazzled. Between Tom’s shaking form on his lap and the girl’s question, Georg is thrown for a loop and doesn’t know how to respond.

 

“Not as often as it used to be when we were kids. He’s been having a hard time between having to switch medications and whatnot. This tour has also been super stressful on all of us and stress for Tom is not good. It’s a trigger. This attack is built up of days of no seizure activity period,” Bill interjects. He saw the gobsmacked look on Georg’s face and knew he’d be physically incapable of answering her question. With a sigh, Bill picks up Sasha as he stands and brings her to Milo in the next room. He soon returns with a syringe and warm towel in his hands. He scoots into the seat behind Tom’s rigid legs and matches eyes with the bassist before taking the initiative to give his brother medication to calm his brainwaves. Bill made sure to keep it discreet and he’s happy that Tom didn’t void his bladder during his seizure. Tom’s body starts to slow and the convulsions die to jerks. His eyes search the room as he slowly regains some consciousness but his form is still in motion. 

 

Bill sighs with relief and tosses the syringe into the waste bin, intending to dispose of it properly later. He massages Tom’s legs, trying to relieve some of the tension that built in his muscles. Trying to make sure he doesn’t get fatigued. Soon his twin is a heavy breathing lump on both Bill and Georg’s lap, blood flecked saliva flowing from his mouth, choking a little because during the onset he inhaled a great deal of fluids. With a few pats on the back however, he’s able to get the offending fluids out of his lungs and expelled out of his mouth. He’s groaning and moaning, Georg brushing back his hairs to help him see clearer with a hairy bush being in the way. “Are you back with us, babe?” Georg whispers to Tom. The latter only moans in response.

 

“He’s going to be confused,” Bill says, switching to German. “He went straight into this from an absence and complex partial. The time isn’t going to add up from when he checked out.”

 

“I know. I expected him to have a fit just not now,” Georg sighs. The fans are confused because one they don’t speak German and two, because now that Tom is still what happens next? Bill looks at the girls and sighs, “Why don’t we go and grab some water?” Bill chirps to the fans, a smile pressed against his lips. The small crowd gets up with Bill as he takes them outside. It would’ve been more chaotic to move them during Tom’s attack, now they everything seemed calm, Bill felt that now is as good a time as any to get them out of the room. Before Tom is fully awake and fully aware that his fans watched him seize. Georg kisses Tom’s temple and the latter slowly opens his eyes. The room is all white at first but soon he starts to see shapes, colors and depth. His head pulsates from the green room lighting, making him groan as soon as he finally got back into his own head.

 

“Hey, you feeling better?” Georg asks, quietly. He notices when Tom’s head hurts. After ever attack, he’s usually got a nagging headache.

 

“Mmm. where’d everyone go?”

 

“Bill took them to get water,” Georg replies. “Do you know where you are?”

 

“I’m in the green room. I know what happened, so don’t validate it with words please. I just have one question, did I scare anyone?”

 

“The fans were a little shocked but all around calm and understanding. One girl even asked if it happens often, I think she’s worried about you.” Tom chuckles to himself and once he’s sure he’s okay, makes an attempt to sit up. He didn’t realize how exhausted his body is until he’s practically shaking trying to use his own hands to push himself up. Georg helps him up the rest of the way. He looks at his husband and sighs. “Georg….why me?”

 

“I don’t know. Look, it’s alright. The fans don’t give a fuck. They know this happens from time to time and they aren’t upset. I promise,” Georg smiles. Before Tom can even respond the door swings open and Bill walks back in with the 8 or so people he left with. Bill is happy to see his brother awake and sitting up despite the pained look in his eyes and on his face.

 

“Tom, are you feeling better?” a smaller girl chirps.

 

“Yeah, much better. Thanks for asking.”

 

“Does your mouth hurt? My sister often complains of mouth pains when she has seizures.”

 

“You sister has epilepsy?” Tom asks.

 

“Mhmm. She’s like 20 though. So she lives with her boyfriend and shit.”

 

“It does a little but I didn’t chew down very hard this time around. It should heal before tomorrow.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

“What’s your name?”

 

“Katie,” she smiles.

 

“Well, Katie, thanks for worrying about me. I appreciate it.” The small teen only smiles as a response. Tom opens his arms for a hug and she eagerly accepts the invitation. After signing autographs and taking photos, the band retreats to their bus, exhausted. Bill collapses onto the lounge chair in his bus with Gustav. The Listings, kids included, go back to their family bus. Milo puts Sasha in her crib and since she can’t sleep, she decides to tackle some of the homeschool assignments the tutor left for her. Georg cuddles with a sleeping Tom, happy that Tom’s alright and that the fans are alright with Tom.


End file.
